


Displacement

by shiverelectric



Category: Inception
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/shiverelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a moment in the last few weeks of his father’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displacement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://koushi.livejournal.com/profile)[**koushi**](http://koushi.livejournal.com/). I obviously don’t know how to limit word count. This part can be read as a standalone introspective look at the workings of Robert Fischer, but for the full tableau, [Substitution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/169483) is the accompaniment.

In the room converted into a hospice for his sick father, Robert Fischer stands by the single window, gazing out over what is essentially soon to be his empire. For decades the Fischer-Morrow conglomerate was his father's pride and joy, a fact that Robert knew since he was very young and the other children were looked at by their parents as though _they_ were _their_ parents' pride and joy. Sometimes Robert thinks that if it weren't for his mother or even Uncle Peter, he wouldn't know what love were at all.

It is this he muses over in the room soon to be his father's death room, wondering over the ties of filial loyalty to a father that could hardly be bothered by anything as trivial as _affection_ or _fondness_. But he stands by the window choosing to believe that in choosing to leave him the company to him wholly as an inheritance, his father surely must care about him. Even if the care is more in Robert’s business prowess molded after his father’s than in Robert as a son, it still eases something in his heart.

“How is he?” Robert hears his godfather ask, as if he doesn’t already know. “I don’t want to bother him unnecessarily…” He’s interrupted by his father rousing from his uneasy rest, agitated and angry, but worst of all, not all there.

There’s a sharp _crash_ and Robert goes to his father’s bedside. He kneels to pick up the broken frame, containing a memory he had hoped would spark some kind of recognition in his father’s eyes, which so far it hadn’t, his father’s sole interaction with it being to push it off the table. His gaze slides sideways in Browning’s direction, thinly-veiled shame brewing beneath his skin that he doesn’t wish for his godfather to see.

But past him, out the door, he notices another sees as well, one of the many lawyers Browning had began to surround himself with to try and scrape power to himself, as if Robert weren’t enough to keep to company going strong. He feels ire rises in him at the aide watching him with eyes as if dissecting him, and then his uncle stokes the fire of the emotion, saying things that sound nice on Hallmark cards but he knows aren’t true and doesn’t apply to him and his father. By the time he brings up power of attorney for the fifth time that week, Robert can barely end the conversation fast enough before he’s shouting his frustrations at Browning, at his father, everyone.

After a moment, his godfather nods, and moves towards the door. Robert follows him, lips pursed in a thin line and he grasps the handles of the double door once his uncle has walked through. Turning his head, he sees the aide, still watching him before going back to his writing. A muscle in Robert’s face twitches and he yanks the doors shut.


End file.
